


Motherhood: Nature

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Motherhood [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Leia's impressions of her birth mother go back farther and deeper than expected. First of a trio of vignettes on motherhood involving one Leia Amidala Skywalker Organa Solo.
Relationships: Bail Organa & Breha Organa & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa
Series: Motherhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651861
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Motherhood: Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



> ...coming soon...

Her earliest memories are of a gentle, sad smile and a soft voice. She always thought they were Mama's, but they don't match. She doesn't tell Mama or Daddy about that smile and that voice and how often that presence is with her, doesn't want to upset them or make them think she doesn't love them, because she does. That presence always soothes away her bad dreams, even before Mama and Daddy can get to her sometimes. She even falls asleep to a song that only the presence ever sings for her. Mama and Daddy don't know the song, but the presence hums it every time she goes to sleep that Mama or Daddy don't tell her stories or sing her to sleep.

She's never heard actual words from that presence -- she calls her Dala, just like her Tooka doll, but doesn't tell anyone that -- but she always understands what is intended. It's more about a sensation of being safe and loved. The only time she ever understood anything that Dala might be saying was part of a word once. _Dala_. It was her first word, in fact, and what she named her stuffed Tooka. 

She's heard her parents tell the story enough times that it's practically a memory for her now, how Daddy thought she said _Dada_ and Mama was so jealous, but they finally understood when she hugged her Tooka doll tightly and said the name over and over again. That her second word actually _was_ Dada for her father only solidified that she was and always will be her daddy's daughter. 

She loves her Mama though, would be so sad not to have her in her life. The aunts are another story, but Mama and Dala always make her feel safe and loved and protected. She never wants to think of a life without Mama, Dala, or her daddy in her life.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [Source](https://www.eonline.com/photos/28027/natalie-portman-s-best-roles/933627)  
> 


End file.
